


Maybe

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Debt, Gen, this actually happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thirds of a drabble, set during <i>The Debt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Maybe  
by Helen W.

So, why'd I let Sandburg stay?

Well, that's sort of complicated. It was something stupid, really.

The first night he crashed at my place, I went to brush my teeth and, well, how do I describe this? My half-empty tube of Crest had been flattened, rolled, and clipped like a bag of chips.

I grabbed it and took it out to Sandburg in the living room. "What's up with this?" I asked him.

He looked up and blinked a couple of times. "Oh. I fixed that for you."

That's when I decided that maybe he might not be so hard to live with.

Maybe.


End file.
